Mirror of Time
by Miro-san
Summary: Keniichi had an almost normal life a a half demon in her wolf demon clan, until her father was murdered, and she had to run away of be killed. Keniichi finds a vass white castle, and goes in for help. [Orignal Story! Rated T for sexual situations, but no


**The Mirror of Time**

PART I

**Keniichi ran for her existence through the forest, the demons chasing after her were after her life. A Castle of stunning white -at a snail's pace came into view. She ran right through the gates made of white stone. Out of no where a man fell from the sky. He was attractive; he had black medium length hair, bright blue eyes and a smirk on his face as he looked her over... Her tawny hair that matched her wolf ears and tail, she was in rags, she was trampled pretty badly and her tail was broken and hanging in between her legs. She could tell she had not made a good initial impression. **

"**Heh, who are you to intrude in my kingdom?" She bit her bottom lip and answered him, "I'm Keniichi, I'm running from demons an-" **

**She stopped noticing that he wasn't paying attention at all; in fact he looked deep in thought as though he was trying to remember something. He eyes lit up. **

"**Go!" He Yelled.**

"**No Keni-"she started.**

"**I know who you are I was yell-"He stopped for just then a woman appeared out of thin air. **

"**Yes Gegien?" she asked lazily.**

"**This is Keniichi Go." He said her eyes lit up just as his had, "Really, you're the chosen one?" She said to Keniichi.**

** Gegien **

** Go**

**The Mirror of Time**

Part II

"I'm **the chosen one?" Keniichi asked, "What dose that mean?"**

**Go entirely ignored her and ask, **

**"Your 14, correct?" Go asked.**

**"Yes but-"She started,**

**"And your mother passed away this morning, right?" Go interrupted. **

**"Yes But how di-"Keniichi tried to finish.**

"**I'm a Goshiki or 'mind reader' as some call it." Go said, and continued, "Come with me. Hold on." She said holding out her hand. **

**Keniichi did as she was told and took Go's hand. She felt herself soaring upwards in to the air; she felt as if she couldn't breath and couldn't see for a blinding light. When finally she could see she found she was in a diverse setting. She was in a passage with so many doors she couldn't see the end of the hallway, for the reason that of the twist and turns. Next to her was Go. Go let go of Keniichi's hand and started walking she motioned for Keniichi to follow.**

**The Mirror Of Time**

Part III

**"Where are we going Go?" Keniichi ask after they had been through quite a few halls, she wondered why she couldn't have teleported there. "Because Keniichi, Lynn puts a 5 meter barrier over her room we have to walk."**

**Shortly later after many curving hallways decorated with beautiful tapestries, decorated with poems and beautiful animals, they came to a room with a great oak door Go knocked 4 times. The door opened to a small girl. This girl had black hair and brown eyes; she had on a gorgeous elegant robe. **

**"What Go?" She asked completely ignoring Keniichi. **

**"Come, We need to go to the powder room."**

**"Excuse me, but why Miss. Go?" Keniichi asked nervously. **

**Lynn answered instead of Go, "You're a mess obviously. By the way who is she sister?"**

**Go sighed tired of explaining, "Keniichi, I though you'd recognize her more than the rest of us, you made the prophecy." Instead of Lynn's eyes lighting up she looked as if she expected it. She walked into her room followed by her sister who motioned to Keniichi to follow.**

**Lynn V**

**The mirror of time**

**Part IV**

**So they continued on to the power room which to go smelled oddly of tesa leaves. She almost immediately found why as they stripped her and put her into a tub overflowing with fizzy water. **

**"Yikes!!" She exclaimed. **

**The water was sweltering and full of tesa leaves that felt like snakes when they rubbed against her body. All of the sudden the door opened showing a very gorgeous man with long black (or dark purple she couldn't quite tell) hair, pierced ears, and a black head band across his forehead.**

**"Who do we have here," He said going passed his siblings, "You're a pretty one aren't you…" **

**"Monika! Leave her alone! That's Keniichi! Don't you recognize her?!" Go shouted, but all he seemed to hear was 'That's Keniichi!'**

**"Keniichi, eh?" he said stroking her hair. He took off his glove. "I hear lots about you…."**

**"Um, Hello?" she said hoping she wasn't interrupting. Lowering his hand into the water, when his hand first stroked her breast she thought it was another tesa leave, but then he groped her breast and squeezed it, hard. A horrified look came across her face. **

**"Please stop!!" She cried out. But again he looked as if he had only heard part of what she said the 'Please' part. He licked his lips showing vampire like teeth. He licked up the left side of her face.**

**"Are you a virgin?" he whispered in her ear. **

**"Yes-I mean no! I'm mean…. Yes I was raped by the alpha male wolf right after my mother died..." She sighed, "But if you want, I mean, yeah…" This time it looked as if he heard all of what she said.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, "But if you really would like after your bath, go to the eighth door on your left, in this hall." **

** Monika **

**The Mirror of Time**

Part V

So Monika left the room, and Go and Lynn cleaned and scrubbed the dirt off her. They mended her tail and gave her a red dress, to wear if she was going to Monika's room and light blue if she wasn't going to his room. She knew that she wouldn't go, she wanted to but something in her mind , made her say no to the red dress and selected the light blue one. Nonetheless Go told her to take the red one and go to Monika's room and that he would not do anything unless she wanted and that Go knew he would help explain some of the things that have happened to her.

Even though Keniichi had not known Go for long, she felt she would rely Go and the rest with her life. So Keniichi agreed to go to the eight doors on her left, in the stunning scarlet silk dress. She knocked on the mahogany doors and no one replied, so, as was the custom in the village she had lived in, she cracked the door and peeked in. Something mysterious caught her eye. It was a pale sparkly jewel, she came in the room to see them ever where possible they were beautiful, sparkling from the sunlight coming from the window in the corner of the room. She went to the window and peeked out; it was amazing the soft sky stretched on eternally, and, all of a sudden

"Hello," Monika said to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to meet his lips, what was she doing, she scarcely knew him. It was as if she was mesmerized by the jewels. She started taking off his shirt and under shirt. She licked his exposed torso. Monika himself freed the ribbons on the backside of the dress and slipped it off her body. S he took his pants off and they tumbled to the bed and made love to each other.

Keniichi woke a couple hours soon after by him kissing her overpoweringly.

The Mirror of Time

Part VI

"Keniichi let me know me what happened, please." Monika asked her. For the first time all day she wanted to tell her tale she felt right about it now.

"Well my mother and father were extremely devoted to each other but the wolves demons we lived with didn't like outsiders in the village and my mother refused to depart the village so they got married my father was human and my mother wolf so they (the wolf council) weren't very happy when I was born and one day when I was 8 years old me and my mother were at the market my father was at home building me a new bed for I had grown out of my old one. Well the council knew me and my mother were at the marketplace and broke in my house and killed my father, (who to this day his body hasn't been found). My mother and I came home to my father not there and we were worried until the head council member came to us and notified us that there had been and accident and that my father was dead.

"For 6 years after that everything was fine until my mother learned that the council had killed my father, somehow by any chance the council found out and killed my mom this morning in front of me, and it was the alpha male who had murdered her, His name is Tetchy, he threw me on the floor in front of my dying mother who was watching when he tore my clothes and raped me. I don't know how but I, in one way or another, managed to get him off and run. I ran as far as I could as fast and I nearly lost my life a few times which is why I was so dirty and why my tail was broken. Then somehow I managed to get here. "Keniichi finished her story and kissed Monika.

The Mirror of Time

Part VII

Keniichi took a deep breath, as did Monika. They looked very somber.

"I'm Sorry to hear that," Monika Said," I think I know who can help you. I'll take you to her."

Keniichi wondered how many people lived in this vast castle. She wondered if this person could really help. And she wondered if the wolves gave up on her yet, and if they would find her.

So absentmindedly Keniichi followed Monika and ended up in front of immense maple doors. Monika burst into the room not bothering to knock. On a bed lay a beautiful woman with nothing on, she had fair colorless hair and bright crimson eyes.

"Ahh Bonjour beloved Monika," She said coming over to him clothes appearing on her as she walked over, "something has happened, No?'

"Yes," Monika replied, "Keniichi has arrived and she needs to talk to you. Keniichi, this is Mona she is my sister. And Mona this is Keniichi, my lover."

"Hello! It's Lovely to meet you Mona!" Keniichi said a little flattered by what Monika said about her.

"Well, Bonjour to you also Keniichi," She said first to her then looked at Monika. "Adieu brother. As I see you brought her here for me and her to talk behind closed doors."

"Well then I'll be departing then, farewell, Kenii-chan." Monika kissed Keniichi on the cheek and went out the door.

Mona

The Mirror of Time

Part VIII

"So," Mona said after Monika had left," My brother is a naughty one don't you think?"

Keniichi in no way thought of it that way. In fact she was the naughty one; she was barely 14 and had sex twice already. Even if one time she had been raped. She had sex with Monika, and that time she enjoyed it. What was she saying? She had been confused by the jewels; then again she went into the room.

"Bonjour? Keniichi, Are you there??" Mona tried, "Oh, the hell with it." Mona gave up going to lay down on her bed, which was roofed with fur blankets. All the fur came from previous demon boyfriends, all of which, she tired of then killed and skinned them for their pelts.

Several hours later Keniichi woke up, it didn't take long to find out what woke her, Monika was screaming at Mona, he was demanding why she didn't take care of her like she promised. Apparently he had been very worried about finding out what was taking Keniichi so long to return. So he went back to Mona's room to find her on her bed, sleeping like a baby and Keniichi sprawled out on the ground. Monika thought that Keniichi was lifeless and woke Mona to shout at her.

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!! WHY MUST YOU KILL EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!!!???" Monika was screaming as loud as he could.

Mona Spun around, Keniichi seeing that there were tears in her eyes. "I DIDN'T KILL HER!!!! SHE WENT INTO A DAZE! I TRIED TO WAKE HER UP BU--"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY VERY HARD!!! YOU WERE NAPPING WHEN I CAME IN!!!" Monika interrupted. Keniichi started to cry, no one had ever cared for her this deeply, she suddenly realized that Monika, when he used the expression 'lover' he meant he actually loved her. She cried more; she thrust her body in the air and through herself in Monika's arms.

"Monika, I'm not dead, I love you!!" She cried her head on his muscular chest. "I love you! I love you."

FIN


End file.
